Sugohaesseo Oneuldo
by blxssxm
Summary: Sepertinya Namjoon akan pulang larut lagi malam ini. [NamSeok/MonHope/Namjoon X Hoseok/Top!Nam Bottom!Seok]


Hari sudah sore ketika Hoseok selesai berlatih bersama anggota club dance nya. Memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandar di dinding yang ada dibelakangnya dengan kaki terjulur lurus kedepan, pemuda bertubuh kurus itu meraih selembar handuk kecil dari dalam tasnya untuk mengelap peluh yang terus mengalir keluar. Hari ini lagi-lagi dirinya dan juga teman-temannya yang lain harus berlatih lebih lama dari biasanya karena kompetisi menari yang sudah semakin dekat. Jika biasanya mereka hanya akan berlatih selama tiga jam, maka kali ini mereka melakukannya dari pagi hingga sore. Melelahkan tentu saja, tapi Hoseok hanya terlalu mencintai kegiatan menari bahkan untuk sekedar mengeluh.

"Hoseok hyung, aku harus pergi."

Pemuda bersurai arang itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada salah seorang adik tingkat yang juga merupakan sahabat dekatnya sejak sekolah menengah atas dulu dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

"Yoongi hyung menunggumu, huh?"

Yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala disertai dengan senyum menyebalkan miliknya. Sementara Hoseok hanya memutar bola matanya malas kala melihatnya. Park Jimin dan loyalitasnya sebagai kekasih dari Min Yoongi itu memang benar-benar luar biasa. Pria itu akan siap kapanpun Yoongi membutuhkannya.

"Ya, ya. Pergi sana, jangan buat kekasihmu menunggu kalau tidak ingin dimusuhi."

Kalimat Hoseok yang membuat Jimin terkekeh geli karenanya. Dia tidak akan menolak karena Yoongi memang seperti itu.

"Kau memang sahabatku, hyung. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Dan dengan kepergian Jimin barusan, satu persatu anggota mereka mulai berpamitan untuk pulang pada Hoseok. Ya, Hoseok memang selalu menjadi yang terakhir pulang untuk mengunci ruangan tersebut yang merupakan kewajibannya sebagai ketua club menari.

Maka setelah memastikan ruangan tersebut benar-benar kosong dengan barang-barang yang sudah berada ditempat semula, Hoseok beranjak untuk mematikan lampu ruangan tersebut dan menguncinya dengan benar. Melangkahkan tungkai rampingnya menyusuri koridor sambil memainkan kunci yang berada ditangannya. Pemuda kurus itu tidak lupa untuk memasang earphone ditelinganya untuk mengusir keheningan yang dia rasakan. Dia ini sedikit penakut omong-omong.

Hoseok menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang yang berada di halte bus sambil menunggu bus yang akan membawanya pulang ke apartment yang dia tinggali bersama Kim Namjoon. Sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah atas yang juga merupakan kekasihnya sejak dua tahun lalu.

Mereka berada di universitas yang sama namun dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Jika Hoseok mengambil jurusan seni tari, maka berbeda dengan Namjoon yang mengambil manajemen bisnis sebagai jurusan yang dia pilih. Jadi jadwal mereka jelas berbeda antara satu sama lain. Terlebih Namjoon yang sedang mengikuti program semester pendek supaya bisa lulus secepat mungkin. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit untuknya karena memang kekasihnya itu memiliki otak yang begitu cemerlang.

Namjoon memang sudah mulai dikenalkan pada dunia bisnis bahkan sejak dia masih berada di sekolah menengah atas. Tidak heran karena Namjoon lah yang kelak akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya dimasa mendatang. Meskipun begitu, Namjoon melakukannya dengan senang hati karena memang ayahnya tidak pernah menuntut apapun darinya.

Berbicara tentang Namjoon, pria itu belum menghubunginya sama sekali hari ini. Bahkan walau hanya melalui sebuah pesan singkat. Bukan berarti Hoseok akan marah karena hal sepele seperti ini. Dirinya jelas mengerti bahwa kekasih jangkungnya itu pasti sedang sibuk mempersiapkan tugas akhirnya sekarang.

Sesaat setelah bus yang sedari tadi dia tunggu itu datang, Hoseok bergegas untuk segera menaiki bus tersebut dan memilih kursi yang berada paling belakang. Duduk manis hingga tiba di halte pemberhentiannya nanti.

.

.

.

Hoseok menekan beberapa digit yang menjadi password apartment yang dia tempati bersama Namjoon dan melangkah masuk sesaat setelah pintu sudah tidak terkunci. Menyalakan lampu kamar yang memang selalu gelap saat ditinggalkan dan meletakkan tas yang dia bawa diatas ranjang sebelum kembali mengambil langkah menuju dapur. Dia butuh segelas air untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering sejak tadi.

Pemuda kurus itu meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong diatas meja dan beralih mengecek ponsel yang sedari tadi dia genggam. Melihat apakah Namjoon sudah membalas pesannya atau belum. Namun menghela nafas pelan saat melihat tidak ada balasan disana.

Maka dari itu, dia memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi bermandikan keringat. Sepertinya Namjoon akan pulang larut lagi malam ini.

.

Pria manis dengan senyuman secerah mataharinya itu berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi ketika dirinya telah selesai membersihkan diri dengan handuk melingkar manis dipinggang rampingnya. Mengambil kaos putih kebesaran milik sang kekasih dari dalam lemari dan juga celana pendek berwarna hitam sebelum kemudian memakainya. Mengambil satu handuk lain untuk mengeringkan rambutnya sebelum beralih mengeringkannya menggunakan pengering rambut. Menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa menit hingga rambutnya benar-benar kering sebelum mengambil langkah menuju ruang tengah apartment dan duduk dengan kaki berselonjor lurus juga punggung yang menyender pada lengan sofa yang sebelumnya sudah ditumpuk dengan bantal-bantal supaya terasa nyaman.

Tangannya terjulur untuk menggapai remot dan menyalakan televisi sesaat setelah mendapatkan remot tersebut. Menonton tayangan yang disiarkan di televisi selama beberapa saat dengan tenang sebelum telinganya mendengar suara tombol password yang ditekan diluar sana.

Tidak lama setelahnya, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup kembali dan juga langkah kaki sedikit terseok setelahnya. Tak lama kemudian nampaklah tubuh tinggi Namjoon yang berjalan gontai menuju ke arahnya. Kekasihnya itu pasti merasa lelah sekali sekarang, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Sesaat setelah sampai tepat disamping sofa, pria tampan itu meletakkan tasnya dilantai dan mengecup kening Hoseok dengan lembut. Kebiasaannya setelah pulang dari manapun. Sebelum merebahkan dirinya diantara kaki Hoseok dan setengah tubuhnya menindih perut Hoseok. Sedangkan sang empunya langsung memposisikan tangannya untuk mengelus surai hazelnut milik Namjoon dengan lembut.

"Aku pulang, sayang."

Gumaman Namjoon yang terdengar samar oleh Hoseok. Pria itu menyandarkan kepalanya diatas perut Hoseok dengan mata yang terpejam lelah namun dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk pinggang ramping Hoseok. Membuat Hoseok mau tidak mau tersenyum karenanya.

"Selamat datang, Namjoon _-ah_. Lelah, hm?"

"Ya. Sangat lelah. Dan berada dipelukanmu memang yang terbaik."

Sebuah kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Hoseok. Pemuda kurus itu masih terus mengelus surai Namjoon dengan lembut sambil sesekali mengusap dan menepuk punggungnya dengan pelan. Bermaksud untuk membuat Namjoon nyaman.

"Maaf tidak mengabarimu seharian ini. Kelasku padat dan aku lupa mengisi baterai handphoneku saat ingin berangkat tadi."

"Tidak apa, Namjoon. Aku mengerti."

Yang dijawab dengan kecupan ringan diperutnya oleh Namjoon. Inilah yang dia suka dari Namjoon. Pria itu akan menjelaskan tanpa perlu ditanya terlebih dahulu. Dia akan menyadari apapun kesalahan yang dia perbuat sekecil apapun itu. Karena baginya, masalah sekecil apapun jika terus dibiarkan akan menjadi besar.

"Bagaimana proyek tugas akhirmu?"

Hoseok bisa mendengar dengan jelas hembusan nafas panjang dari Namjoon yang sedikit menggelitik perutnya. Sepertinya Namjoon benar-benar lelah hari ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, joon _-ah_?"

Mengerti Hoseok yang merasa khawatir padanya, Namjoon memasang senyum tipis di bibirnya dan mengusap pinggang Hoseok dengan lembut.

"Aku baik, love. Dan proyekku sudah hampir selesai. Sudah delapan puluh lima persen kukerjakan."

Ucapan Namjoon yang mau tidak mau membuat Hoseok bangga karenanya. Namjoon memang benar-benar serius dengan apa yang dia lakukan dan akan terus berusaha demi mencapai tujuannya.

"Kau bekerja sampai larut semalam, kau pasti kelelahan sekarang, tuan Kim."

Mendengar cibiran Hoseok, pemuda tampan itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Hoseok yang kini sedikit mencebikkan bibirnya dengan senyuman lembut dibibirnya. Hoseok itu menggemaskan sekali jika sedang merajuk seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengelak karena kau memang benar, sayang."

Hoseok mengacak surai milik Namjoon dengan main-main sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban dari sang kekasih. Oh, Namjoon juga begitu merindukan Hoseok sebenarnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau makan untuk dinner nanti, hm?"

"Kau."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tubuhmu lengket oleh keringat."

"We're gonna be covered with sweats anyway."

Hoseok memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendengar ucapan Namjoon barusan dan lebih memilih untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada televisi dihadapannya. melihat itu, Namjoon terkekeh geli dan memasukkan kepalanya kedalam kaos oversized yang dikenakan Hoseok dan mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kupu-kupu diperutnya. Membuat Hoseok mau tidak mau terkikik geli dibuatnya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Keluar dari pakaianku!"

"Ah, jadi ini pakaianmu, hm?"

Menyadari bahwa yang dipakainya ini adalah kaos milik Namjoon, Hoseok kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi didepan sana dan berpura-pura seakan dirinya tidak mendengar apapun. Membuat Namjoon tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum dibuatnya.

Maka dari itu, dirinya menyingkap kaos yang dikenakan Hoseok dan kembali memposisikan bibirnya diatas perut ramping kekasih manisnya. Memberikan gigitan kecil disana sebelum menghisapnya dengan kuat. Meninggalkan warna merah keunguan diatas sana.

Sedangkan Hoseok yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba barusan hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan segala jenis lenguhan yang bisa keluar kapan saja. Namjoon ini sengaja sekali, sih, pikirnya.

"Namjoon _-ah,_ kau ini manusia tapi kenapa suka sekali menghisap seperti cumi-cumi, sih?"

Gerutuan Hoseok yang berhasil membuat Namjoon terkekeh geli karenanya. Enggan menjawab, pemuda dengan lesung pipi dikedua pipinyanya itu memilih untuk memperbaiki posisinya dan membaringkan kepalanya diatas dada Hoseok. Memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum saat dirinya bisa mendengar detak jantung kekasihnya yang berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Menjadi lullaby yang menenangkan bagi Namjoon.

Mendapati Namjoon yang kembali tenang, dia membawa bibirnya untuk mencium kepala Namjoon dengan lembut sebelum kembali ke posisinya semula. Sedikit memainkan surai Namjoon sebelum benar-benar mengelusnya. Terus seperti itu hingga dirinya mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari sang kekasih yang kini benar-benar tertidur didalam pelukannya. Senyum lembut nampak dibibir Hoseok saat menyadari Namjoon yang pasti begitu lelah namun masih berusaha meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk berbicara dengan Hoseok.

Maka dari itu, dirinya beralih menepuk punggung Namjoon dengan begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Bermaksud untuk membuatnya tertidur semakin dalam. Dengan suara halusnya, mengucapkan kalimat yang selalu dia ucapkan pada Namjoon di penghujung hari mereka.

"Terima kasih. Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini, Namjoon _-ah._ Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _fin._


End file.
